Proton Pistol (2016)
Note that this article covers the 2016 movie version of Proton Pistols. The IDW version can be found here, IDW's version specifically for Melanie is here, and the Extreme Ghostbusters version Kylie uses can be found here. Proton Pistol'''Deutsch, Stacia (June 2016). "Ghostbusters Movie Novelization", p. 118. Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing Division, New York NY USA, ISBN 1481475126. Narrator says: "Holtzmann hit a trigger on her proton pack. Two smaller '''proton pistols popped out." (also known as "Drop-Down Gun"Holder, Nancy (July 2016). Ghostbusters, p. 237. Tom Doherty Associates, LLC, New York NY USA, ISBN 076538843X. Narrator says: "Holtzmann had also created two kinds of grenades--'air filers' and 'test tubes'-- plus a 'proton grenade launcher' for Erin and a 'drop-down' gun for herself.") was one of many Proton SidearmJillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:44:40-1:44:42). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Guys, you all have your sidearms." gadgets developed by Jillian Holtzmann; in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Unlike the rest of the Proton Sidearms, the Proton Pistols were not revealed until the Times Square battle by Holtzmann. The guns were revealed when she used her Upper Arm Remote Trigger to trigger the doors on the sides of the Proton Pack to open. When Holtzmann used them in battle, she took down many of the Times Square Battle Ghosts, including the Ring Leader Ghost. She licked one then battled several ghosts at once. She blasted some point blank then unleashed a blast like a whip. Once they were neutralized, the Ring Leader advanced on her. As it reached for her, Holtzmann blasted it continuously with both pistols. She dispersed it before it could grab her. She released the pistols and they automatically went back into her pack like a seat belt being released. Holtzmann declared it just got Holtzmanned. Secondary Canon IDW Comics During the pursuit of a ghost, Holtzmann lost interest in trying to capture it. She got out her Proton Pistols and fired at the ghost's back. It was blown up and its ectoplasm fell on Holtzmann and Patty. During the start of a bust on Ellis Island, Holtzmann used her Proton Pistols and dispersed several Pirate Ghosts. Ray Stantz realized what was going on and quickly stopped her. He cited the First Law of Thermodynamics and informer her the energy of the dispersed ghosts would eventually reform and the reintegration would be sped up by the dimensional tear over the island. The ghosts soon came together as one entity, the Megaspook Jr. and attacked. Holtzmann recalled ghosts they shredded in their dimension stayed that way. Erin came to an independent conclusion agreeing with Ray and cited a lot of the psychokinetic matter was sucked away when they sealed Rowan North's breach so they never observed reformation. Holtzmann fired a Proton Pistol into the eye of the Moby Dick Ghost during the Woodlawn Cemetery case in order to draw it into an ambush. Holtzmann used her Proton Pistols against Connla's Army during the Liberty Island bust in the prime dimension. Holtzmann was freaked out Ellen Gold knew her name and blasted at her with the Proton Pistols. Ellen dodged and started throwing Wander Hills Children around. Two wrapped around Holtzmann and immobilized her but the pistol kept firing wildly. The others dodged. Trivia *Commonly, this weapon is confused with the Proton Blaster, which was shown on the table during the demonstration scene, but not used in the Times Square battle. *None of the Proton Pistol prototype illustrations have been revealed to the public; unlike the other Proton Sidearms. *In the "Full Version of the Times Square Fight" featurette, one of the ghosts used his axe to sever one of the Proton Pistols from Holtzmann's Proton Pack. *On the Title Card Page of Ghostbusters 101 #1, Holtzmann is holding her Proton Pistols. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, in a Proton Pistol is on the frame above Holtzmann's bed. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Holtzmann has her Proton Pistols out. *On the POW Cover of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, Holtzmann has her Proton Pistols out. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, above Holtzmann's left heel are the two Proton Pistols. *The Proton Pistols appear on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 in the upper left with Holtzmann. *On the front cover of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, Holtzmann is holding her Proton Pistols. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 14 Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #1 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #5 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016ProtonPistolBio.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc01.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc02.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc03.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc04.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc05.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc06.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc07.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc08.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc09.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc10.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc11.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc12.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc13.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc14.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc16.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc17.png| GB2016ProtonPistolSc15.png| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight13.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight16.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight23.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette Secondary Canon ProtonPistolATCIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ProtonPistolATC101Issue6CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover A ProtonPistol2016IDWATCIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover A ProtonPistolATCIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 JillianHoltzmannIDW106.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 EllenGold23.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW107.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JillianHoltzmannCrossingOverTPB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB front cover Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment